Guardian
by Teardrops.Of.Sorrow
Summary: Adopted story! About a little boy who lived in a garden shed meeting Artemis and becoming the Guardian. This AU btw! Sucky summary but good chapters! Plz read n review!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Guardian**_

_**Ello! I'm Funnyangel123 and once again thanks Tally Jennifer Young for letting me adopt your story. Ok plz don't get mad at me if it's too short or you don't like it I'm trying my best. Well now on with the story**_

_**PS I don't own the PJO or HOO series**_

_**Percy Pov**_

Oh this bed is sooo soft, wait a minute since when have I slept on a bed? My eyes snapped open and then all the memories came flowing back to me. Oh by the way let me introduce myself better. My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson or Percy for short; I'm six years old I was born in New York and until yesterday I was sleeping in a garden shed. I know what you're thinking how could this happen to any six year old well, I'm not any ol' six year old I'm special…or crazy. My mommy is dead which makes me really sad, she died when I was four. Well back to now, an older girl came in the room; she was the girl from yesterday I think her name was Artemis. She's pretty I hope she doesn't hurt me cause mommy told me Artemis don't like boys. "Hello Perseus."She said. "Can you call me Percy please mam?" I asked Artemis. "Ok but Percy the correct way to say that is 'may you call me Percy'." Artemis told me. "What you want me to call you Percy?" I asked so confused. Shouldn't I be called that since it is my name. Artie laughed and said" No Percy, never mind. How are you, do you feel okay?" Artie asked. "I'm good, how are you Artie?" She smiled at the nickname and said"I'm very well thank you for asking." Then we heard a lot of shouting and the door burst open and threw myself on the bed flat.

Artemis Pov

The little boy was a pleasure to be around; I wondered if I could let him join the Hunt. I mean he is very young so he wouldn't flirt with the huntresses and kind. I think he is a son Poseidon but you can never be sure. That's when the door burst open and before I could react an arrow went straight to where Percy was sitting on the bed. "NOOO!" I cried. I looked and saw Percy on the bed trembling and muttering things like"Please don't hurt me!" and the arrow in the wall. I turned and aimed my own arrow and bow at the attacker only to see one of huntresses, Phoebe, standing there. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I lowered my bow. I went to Percy and he buried his face into my neck tears streaming down his young little face as I tried to soothe him. "It's alright Percy, you're okay." I said. "My-my Lady I'm sorry I thought he was a god trying to flirt with you. Please forgive me but can I ask why you are with him?" Phoebe asked. Ugh, when will mortals/demigods learn to say 'may' instead of 'can'? "He is the newest member of the Hunt. He is now your new brother and part of your family." Percy looked up at me and smiled so greatly while Phoebe looked as if thou was a fish gasping for air. I told Percy to say the oath (of course I changed it a little bit) and then the next thing I hear is "ARTEMIS!" coming from father. _Di immortals!_

_**Tada! There you go I will try to update soon! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Oh BTW u know there is little button down there that says review well he is very hungry so feed him by clicking on him! Think of the button**_

_**Live Love Fly**_

_**Funnyangel123**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! **_

_**Hi! Im so sorry this is not a chapter but don't worry that is coming soon I just want to make it longer and thank you for all the reviews! Ok I need OC huntresses! There will be a selected three or four and will be some of Percy's closest friends ok here are the requeirments…**_

_**-Name(Make the name unique like Lilac or Alyss)**_

_**-Parents/Demigod/Nymph**_

_**-Backstory(how did they get into the Hunt)**_

_**-Personality**_

_**-Appearance**_

_**-Clothes(must have something of sliver)**_

_**-Powers**_

_**-Weapons**_

_**-Likes**_

_**-Dislikes**_

_**-Extra!**_

_**Ok hurry up and turn those OCs in! I need them rly bad n if I rly like urs n I already hav my limit well I guess she will hav to go in cuz she deserves to!**_

_**Funnyangel123**_


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian chap 2

Father is really PO'd! "yes father?" i ask. " WHY IS THERE A BOY IN YOUR HUNT!?" He yelled. Percy started shaking in my arms and I look into his pain filled lost kind innocent brave eyes, like the color of the sea, and I knew I had to protect him. " father this boy no ordinary boy he is a mere child and is innocent!" I shouted back. " how did you let him join he cannot say the oath your hunters say?!" He again asked. " well father I simply changed it here is the oath he said' I, Perseus Neo Jackson, swear on the Styx to honour and fight for Lady Artemis, fight along my sisters of the hunt and protect them till my last breath.' he is not immortal though as he has requested for now but he will tell me when he's ready." I told the council. "YEAH! Finally a dude joins the team! WOOT WOOT WOOT!" my annoying twin brother shouts. Then I see Hermes and Apollo run jump up and hit each other with their chests. Boys ugh hopefully Percy is different. " what about love I didn't anything about swearing off girls?" mr grumpy pants asked Aka father. " he does not have to because of his father's orders." I said while rubbing Percy's back to calm him a bit. "Daddy?" Percy asked with wide hopeful eyes. "yes Percy do you want to know who he is?" I replied in a soothing voice. " who is the boys father?!" The king of gods questioned. " I am!" My uncle, ruler of the sea, said. " WHAT?!" the rest of the council yelled. My father had an expression of rage, my step mother had the expression of smugness and sympathy which was a weird combination, Demeter was mumbling something bout more cereal, I glanced over at Hestia even if she wasn't actually part of the council she had an expression sympathy and confusion, Apollo being him made his jaw literally drop to the floor and then jumped up and started doing the bernie with Hermes, the rest had a look of shock. I glanced at Percy and he looked mad like really furious, hurt, and shocked. He started shouting at him"HOW COULD LET MOMMY DIE!HOW COULD YOU LET MY ME AND HER SUFFER SOOOO MUCH!DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Wait who was her? "Percy who is her?" I asked, his eyes softened but were smoldering still and said"Why my sister of course." What!? Then a voice screamed out "PERCY!" I turned and saw a girl who had dark brown hair

with caramel highlights chocolate brown eyes tan skin a blue tshirt a black hoodie black pants and blue high tops standing next to Hestia well was and was running towards Percy while Percy did the same they hugged and I saw the girl crying and Percy comforting her I wonder who she was because they certainly seem close I guess she could be his sister but she didn't inherit her father's traits but was still a beautiful young girl. " Hey it's okay what's your little one?" Apollo asked in caring voice as he shrunk down to the girl and Percy's size I was shocked by this but Apollo looked sincere. She smiled at him and removed her face from Percy's chest and said "Shade Rose Jackson, Percys' twin.", she looked like she was six, and walked into his welcoming arms for a hug. Percy smiled and looked relived that she was alright. Then Apollo looked like he had an idea which are usually bad and said quickly" I need to talk to Artemis, Hestia and my Father!" We all nodded and then walked over to a secluded area of the throne room and said" How about we make Percy and Shade the guardians of the moon and sun." WHAT! " We can train them and then when they turn 18 they can be guardians and we can make them immortal!" " That's their destiny so you can't avoid it." a voice said and we turned to meet a lady about the age of 25 with pitch black hair that reaches her back violet eyes with specks of white fair skin lean a black cloak with white stars that looked as if they were moving and black clothing, who was she? Then she seemed to read my mind and said "I'm Chaos and Percy's and Shade's mother." WHAT?!

_hi guys I'm so sorry plz don't kill me I was in Peru and had writers block and I know those are stupid excuses but plz forgive n I already hav my hunters and since I hav to go now I'll tell u next chapter becuz I still need think about a hunter so till then bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:i don't own the PJO series_

Guardian chap 4

Apollo POV

"How are you Perseus's mother?" My old man asked.

" Well every 500 years I take the form of a mortal woman to see how earth was doing well this time I fell for Poseidon and we had twins.

I tried to protect them by marrying that awful man to hide their scent but when he disappeared he took Shade with him and as a mortal I had no power really only being clear sighted and he told me he had killed my baby girl who was 1.

When Percy was 4 I took him to montaunk where I met his father.

When it was around midnight when someone barged in held a gun against me and told me to surrender Perseus to him I told him no and kneed him and was about to grab Percy and run when I saw a little girl gagged an rope tied her hands; then lightning flashed and I saw her face.

It was Percy's twin and I froze I heard Percy shout and I turned but it was too late a bullet went through me.

I told Percy that the girl was his twin and to protect her and I 'died'. "

" what happened afterwards?" I asked.

" well Percy and his sister had to be slaves of that horrible man for 1 year before they escaped and hav been living alone I could not intervene do to the ancient laws."

I felt rage bubble in me, how could she let her own children suffer that much who cares about the ancient laws, yet she said it as if she cared.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM SUFFER!" my twin sister and I said at the same time.

Hestia seemed to be glad and shocked by our reaction while pops was practically pleading with his eyes for us to shut it and not anger the creator of the universe.

We yelled so loud that all of Olympus heard us, the rest of the gods and the twins turned to look at us.

They all quickly bowed when they saw Chaos while Percy and Shade both at the same time cocked their heads to the right haha these kids will certainly make our lives interesting.

" children do you not recognize your mum when you hear her?" chaos said with a teasing tone in her voice.

Perce and Shade immediately had a look of recognition on their faces and ran screaming"MUM! MUMMY!" into her arms.

"we thawt you were dead mommy" they said in unison.

" I did die sweethearts but now I'm back!" she said smiling greatly.

" this is getting too mushy for me hurry up already!" ares said and three seconds later he had Artie, uncle fishy, me, and surprisingly Hestia at his throat with weapons.

"oh don't get your panties in a twist you big war dummy!" Hestia surprisingly, once again, shouted.

"Are you ok Hestia?" Athena asked. "yes I'm just showing a side you haven't seen before." she replied.

Chaos then told the whole council and Shade and Percy the whole story. including a part about that Hestia had blessed the twins when they escaped.

The council was shocked needless to say and the twins were a bit angry but forgave their mother quickly.

" wait wait, hold up. I just want to make ssure I'm not drunk (hiccup) and am making this upp.

Chaos and Poseidon hooked up, had twins, Hestia blessed the brats, now we're here.

Are the kids demigods or gods?" my drunkard of a half bro said. " They are gods since I knew who I truly was and not some mortal." chaos said.

"All hail Perseus Neo God of elements, storms, swordsmanship, loyalty, bravery, time, pegasi, emotions, and tides.

All hail Shade Rose goddess of elements, storms, close combat, courage, emotions, animals, music, art, and shadows.

Guardians of Day and Night."

_Sorry about the short chapter and the hunters will appear in the next chapter and sorry about grammar and spelling please review_

_Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian 5

I don't own PJO SERIES Rick riodan does

Chap 5

Percy POV

Wait what? I'm a god? Now I don't have to be afraid of Gabe! 'Pwercy? Did mum just say I'm a gwoddess!?' Shade asked. 'I gwuess so Shade!' "WHAT!" the council shouted once again. "How are these punks gods!?" Ares screamed. Shade and I look at each other and nod, we begin crying . As soon as Ares sees us crying and we look into his eyes he runs over to us and hugs both us saying I'm sorry. 'We didn't even use our powers over emotions!' shade thought to me. Everyone looked at Ares shocked and Ares quickly retreated to his throne. "Yea they are gods okay and they must be the guardians of the sun and moon." Mum said. 'What is she talking about?' I asked my twin. "Shade would you like to be the guardian of the sun and Percy would you like to be the guardian of the moon?" Hestia asked us. "would we be separated or together?" I asked. "Separated but would see each other everyday." Apollo said. "You must accept children now would be better." Mummy said in an irritated way. "Ok we will do it." I said 'WHAT!' Shade shouted in my mind. My sister was crying feeling betrayed 'Don't cry swister! It w-' I didn't get to finish because Shade shouted in my head 'YOU AWRE LEAVING ME! YOU SAID YOU NEVER WOULD AND DIDN'T ASK FOR MY OPWINION!' Then ran out of the room crying. "Well I'll be off now goodbye Percy say bye to Shade for me." Mum said then left. I was going to run after my sister but Apollo beat me to it. "Come on Percy let Apollo be Apollo and cheer her up." Artie said and I nodded sadly "Lets go meet the hunters." Artie said. Uh-oh.

Shades POV

How could he! He said he wouldn't leave me! Sure it will be for short times but he didn't even ask. Those girls will accept him eventually and forget about me! I need my brother! I fell to the floor sobbing. "Don't cry Shade, why are you sad you will see him everyday." Apollo said as he gave me a hug "He will forget about me because eventually he will have new swisters while I'm all alone." I sobbed. "Shade would you be happier if you had new brothers?" Apollo asked me. "Ye-yes." I replied. Apollo smiled and said "I'll be right back." He disappeared for awhile then came back grinning. "Shade you are going to have new brothers!" "Really?!" I asked and he nodded. "I got permission for the Elite of the Sun to be created! All thanks to you!" He spoke again. I giggled with joy "Lets go find them!" I shouted. Now where to find some brothers...

Percy POV

"Okay Percy you got their names down?" Artie asked. I nodded as I went over them in my head.

Name: Tracy Collins

nickname: Tray

Age: 14

Gender: female

Godly Parent: Nemesis

Mortal Parent: Steven Collins

Siblings: none on mortal side

Appearance: She has dark auburn hair that is in a bob to her chin and bright green eyes she is tall and lean but muscular she has tan skin

Powers: she is very cunning and clever very strong fighter and athletic almost as smart as a child of athena

Weapons): a bronze sword given to her by her mother after she does something to prove to her her worth in the story (not something bad but more like heroic)

Likes: punk,indian food,animals,being alone,writing,playing guitar

Dislikes: most people,liars,traitors,cheaters

strengths; fighting with her sword making plans

weaknesses: using a bow running from a fight she swimming

Fatal Flaw: she has a very strong sense of justice and she often blames things on herself

Personality:she is really brave and strong willed very stubborn and hates being proved wrong she can be somewhat of a pessimist but can usually come up with a witty retort to anything she has a strong temper and hold grudges but she is a honorable person fiercely protective and loving to those who earn her trust and respect which is hard to do since she cuts off her emotions a lot and goes by her head not her heart because she doesn't want to be hurt

Then is...

-Name: Marzel Myers

-Parents/Demigod/Nymph: Daughter of Eros

-Backstory: she was running from the guys who want to take advantage of her. (her dad's Cupid so..)

-Personality: close minded and a little bit paranoid

-Appearance: amazing black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, startling blue eyes, unblemished skin

clothes: blue tank top and black jeans, silver cuff bracelets and silver pearl earrings, occasional silver jacket

-Powers: kinda like charm speaking but she only gets what she wants by touching or any physical contact like hugging, kissing, or holding hands. So she may want a car so she has to touch car salesman's arm so she could get it. Weird but yeah...

-Weapons: cupid's pretty good with an arrow, hunters are also good with an arrow so she's pretty much slayer with an arrow though she's also awesome with a crossbow and other long range weapons

-Likes: things that match with her eyes, accessories, clothes (she may be shy but she's stylish and a little bit vain)

-Dislikes: valentine's day, men,

and her mom is this fashion designer but Marzel abandoned her when she saw her mother doing something with another man. She has a Half-brother named Victor. He doesn't know about her demigod sister but she wants to protect him even though she knows he's not immune to her ability to be desired by any man.

Next was...

Aquamarina Castaneda Nickname: Mina

-Age:16

- daughter of Athena

-Backstory: Her mother didn't care for since she was different from the other daughters of Athena so she didn't care that Aquqmarina's father turned abusive after she left. She was found by artemis in the forest with a pure white wolf.

-Personality fun, out-going, sarcastic, funny, sensitive about certain things.

-Appearance ocean blue eyes, dark brown hair that goes to lower back with chin length bangs, 5'6'', full pink lips.

-Clothes:blue dress with silver lining, a silver bow around waist, blue headband, silver converse.

-Powers: telepathic

-Weapons a necklace that can turn into either a bow, sword or throwing knives.

-Likes swimming, drawing, doing gymastics, singing, playing instruments. she has a flute and violin. darkness

-Dislikes cocky people, morning, too much makeup.

And her fatal flaw is personal loyalty, isn't as meant o guys as the others, no one knows about her power.

After that...

Aura

mortal parents. names are dean and Marie trafon

-Backstory:

she and her mom were abused by her dad and she was cheated on by her boyfriend

-Personality

she is a tad violent and slightly mental. she is a great friend and person when uget to know her. slighlty mistrusting to all and tolerates boys mor thanmost but less than Thalia.

-Appearance

dark brown hair that is bordering on black. her eyes are a shiny silvery blue. body is toned and she stands at 5'7"

-Clothes

she wears black jeans, a silver t-shirt, a leather jacket with silver designs on it. and she also wears silver fingerless gloves.

-Powers

none

-Weapons

bow and arrow(duh) and dual swords

-Likes

hunting, roses, lilies, video games, and throwing stuff

-Dislikes

men, monsters, and camp

-Plus she is a great melée fighter and she always has her iPod with her playing music

After her was...

Name: Hikari

Parents: human

Backstory: Her parents abandonned her when she was 12, so she lived on the streets for a bit, then two years after that Artemis found her.

Personality: Extremely cheerful considering her backround and she seems to constantly be hyper.

Appearance: Slightly Asian features, shoulder length messy black hair, slight frame and looks delicate but would knock anyone's teeth out that says that; unless that person's a god or goddess.

Clothes: Black sleeveless undershirt, silver short sleeve jacket with small black flame-like designs on the back, silver cargo pants. She also has a bracelet with a black and white checkboard pattern and her gloves

Powers: She is extremely addept when it comes to creating explosions and electricuting people, unfortunatly, she gets into a lot of trouble for her 'little pranks', but she's never permanatly hurt any one in her pranks.

Weapons: She's pretty good with a bow and arrow obviously, but she has a pair of gloves that she's rigged to have clestial bronze blades that shoot out part way so she can kill monsters by punching them.

Likes: Ice cream, candy, and most sweet things, staring at the open sky at night, martial arts, and manga and anime.

Dislikes: Contrary to popular belief, she does prove that not all huntresses hate boys. She also dislikes divas, and people who take advantage of others. She also has an extreme dislike of bitter things.

Also shortly after joining the hunt, on Holloween she bought a pair of glue-in vampire fangs but accidently used some of Hephastus' special truly permanent glue and now has fake fangs glued in her mouth for the rest of her life, she doesn't seem to up set about it though.

And last was Zoë Nightshade(you know who she is).

"You're the girl who got abandoned by Hercules!" I said and she looked like she was going to speak but I continued"Hercules was one idiot!" At this she smiled "Thou may not be as bad as I thought.."she said with a small smirk.

10years later

"ZOE!" I shouted as I chased my sister. She had stolen my new bow and I was gonna get it back. My sisters and I were chasing after Zoe well all except one...Shade my blood twin. Shade was the future guardian of the sun and lieutenant of the Elite of the Sun. They were like the Hunters of Artemis just it was for Apollo and they were all guys except Shade. She still feels hurt for when I left her 10 years ago but we are still really close. Although right now she and the elites hadn't come in a while..we would meet at least three times a week. They hadn't been here since Monday amd today it was Saturday. I heard shouting that only came from the elites. "Yo sisters the Elites are here!" I shouted and my sisters came running over. They had finally formed a close friendship over the ten years. Nico Di Angelo my best guy friend came to me with a grim expression. He had tears in his eyes and I soon noticed all the guys did as well. "Where's Shade?!" I asked concerned as the guys spread apart and I saw her. She was laying in the arms of Leo Valdez, another good friend. Her face was pale and she had many black bruises on her, her hair was full of leaves and twigs, then I looked at her heart. There was a huge bloody spot over her heart. "NO!" I shouted

**Cliffhanger! Okay I need guy ocs for the elites so please submit and check out the poll on my profile and thanks for the ocs guy oh and I need a beta!**

**i changed my name!**


End file.
